


Which Avenger am I?

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Avengers Referenced, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer and Derek watch the Avengers and have a difference of opinion afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which Avenger am I?

“Admit it.”

“Admit what?” 

“Just admit it. I know you like it.”

“It’s alright. Better than a lot of those other movies in this genre.”

“Heretic!” Spencer laughed. “Liar, you like it I know you do.”

“Fine, you want me to say it, I’ll say it. I Derek Morgan love the Avengers movie. Happy?”

“Exceptionally.” Spencer beamed in triumph. 

“So, what do you want to do now Dr. Banner?” Joked Derek.

“Dr. Banner?” 

“Yeah, he’s a genius, you’re a genius. He’s hot, you’re hot. Let’s not even go into the accuracy of you both in rages.” Spencer elbowed Derek’s chest. “Point proven.”

“I hardly doubt that makes me the same as a big green rage monster.”

“Maybe.”

“Fine. Iron man.” 

“What, he’s awesome?”

“And arrogant, and self-centred and…”

“Hey!” Spencer grinned back at him wickedly. “I’ll get you for that.” 

Spencer squeaked momentarily before bolting out the door of the living room and up the stairs to their bedroom, closely followed by the other man. 

Clooney sat in his bed in the kitchen and lifted his ears as he heard the distinctive crash of a lamp through the ceiling. 

There were so few days that Derek and Spencer got to relax at home, but when they did get them, the enjoyed every moment. Even if it was arguing about superheroes.


End file.
